A day in the life of Hank Hill
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Hank comes home to find Bobby watching something he doesn't approve of or understand, so he gives his god honest opinion about the animes.


**A day in the life of Hank Hill**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in Arlen Texas, Hank Hill entered his red pickup truck in the parking lot of Strickland Propane; he was going home on a quick lunch break.

He entered his truck and then pulled out of the parking lot and headed on his way home. As he drove he passed by the middle school the school of his thirteen year old son Bobby. Then Hank took a left turn and headed down the alleyway towards his home.

As he drove by he saw a big white truck in one of his neighbor's driveways, a sign on the truck read "Dale's Dead Bug." That was the business of his neighbor and friend Dale Gribble. As Hank turned into his driveway he saw Dale along with Bill Dautrive and Boomhauer standing in the alleyway drinking beer.

Hank pulled into his driveway and exited his truck.

"Dale, Bill, Boomhauer." He said greeting his friends.

"Hank." Greeted Dale and Bill.

"Yo Hank man." Said Boomhauer.

"Would you like to have a beer with us?" asked Bill.

"I'll come join you in a few moments." Replied Hank as he headed up his patio and into his home. He walked in and then was greeted by his dog Ladybird."Hello girl." Said Hank as he petted his dog. Then Hank's wife Peggy walked over."Hey there Peg leg."

"Hank your lunch is almost ready." Said Peggy.

"Great." Replied Hank. Then he took a look around the house and saw that his son Bobby was nowhere to be found. "Where's the boy?"

"Bobby." Replied Peggy."He's in his room watching one of his shows."

"Oh God." exclaimed Hank with a sign."Not that asinine show about the ninjas."

"I don't know." Replied Peggy.

"That boy ain't right." Said Hank. Just then the ding of the microwave rang in the air.

"Oh bobby's hot pockets are ready." Said Peggy and then she turned and walked into the kitchen."Hank would you go get Bobby."

Hank turned and then walked down the hallway to his son's room. Upon walking closer he noticed his son's bedroom door was closed, Hank walked forward and gripped the knob then with the other hand knocked on the door.

"Bobby." said Hank as he knocked on the door."Your lunch is ready, son." There was no reply on the other side of the door. This puzzled Hank, what teenage boy would be late on the lunch call? Hank then turned the knob and then pushed the door open, and what he saw shocked him.

He saw Bobby in a dark room laid out on his bed in his pajamas eyes locked on the only source of light coming from the TV screen. On the screen was an anime called "Bleach." The box sets of Bleach lay all over the floor, the Box sets of Naruto were laid out on his counter and on the bookshelf was the box sets of DragonBall Z. Hank had often woke up in the middle of the night to find Bobby in front of the TV screen watching some of his animes.

"What is going on here?" asked Hank as he walked into the room and turned on the light.

"Dad what are you doing?" asked Bobby as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"What are you watching?" asked Hank as he took another look at the TV. This didn't look like the show Hank had seen Bobby watching before, this show had people fighting with swords."This doesn't look like show you were watching before."

"This is a new show dad." Replied Bobby as he looked back at the TV."I bought it while you were at work. This is called Bleach."

Hank took a step further into the room and analyzed the TV screen, it was much different looking from the other show Bobby was watching about the ninjas. In this show two people were fighting, one with orange hair the other with long black hair. The two swung their swords slashing and cutting up their opponent.

"Bobby this is worse than the last one." Said Hank."I don't think you should be watching this." Then Hank moved forward and motioned to turn off the TV.

"Dad don't." screamed Bobby. Hank stopped and turned back over to Bobby."Dad I like this."

"I don't see the big deal in this show boy." Replied Hank.

"But Dad it's about fighting for your friends and doing what's right." Told Bobby.

"Fighting for what's right!" said Hank."Let me tell you something Bobby, fighting for your friend is good but none of these characters in any of the shows you watch have any morals or common sense." Bobby looked on Hank confused."For instance this show you're watching now, from what I've seen of it the main character isn't noble or heroic he's just a person who ends up in these situations, and even when he's in those situations he doesn't go out of his way to help anyone that's not in his friends group. Just like that fella in the other show about the ninjas, that blonde loudmouth kid he too is neither noble or heroic. He is just some loudmouth punk who actually has a set goal for himself but has shown no real way of getting there. Then he constantly changes people with his sob story, that's garbage. When you're a teenager you have no life experience to talk down to anyone. Now that fella your were watching in that other show a few weeks ago, the guy who's hair changed from black to gold now he was a noble character. Now he may have abandoned his family but whenever he was around he had time for them. I don't really know how he came back to life." Said Hank as he scratched his head."But the lord works in mysterious ways. Now this character didn't really have any goals or aspirations he just went around and protected the innocent because he knew it was the right thing to do, and he always believed there was good in people, although I thought he gave that friezer guy too many chances. He has more life experience than the other two so he knows how to reach to situations better. He's kinda like the Japanese version of Superman. I don't approve with the violent methods of his friends but I do sympathize with his predicament with his father." Said Hank as he adjusted his glasses."Now that ninja character with the crazy eyes, he was a knock off of that character. But this one was kid so he had less life experience and wasn't as relatable because the other character had kids. Granted it's tragic what happened to his family and such but like the blonde ninja he doesn't know how to deal with situations. I noticed that a lot of these characters have a misguided sense of purpose." Hank turned to the TV screen and saw a man with blue hair, a white mask and the number six tattooed on his body. The character was ranting angrily about how he was going to beat someone."Now this is what I'm talking about." Said Hank."There's no depth to these characters, now I understand sometimes you gotta give out an ass kicking but you don't have to talk about it all the time. I don't understand the aspirations of these villains most of them are evil just for the sake of being evil."

"But I like most of these characters." Told Bobby.

"Who?" asked Hank.

"This guy." Said Bobby as he pointed to the TV screen. A short pale character with a white mask on his head was on the screen.

"Who is he?" asked Hank.

"It's one of the badguys." Told Bobby."He's so cool."

"What kind of a program is this were you like the bad guy?" said Hank."What ever happened to the John Wayne movies where you liked the hero, hated the villain and the good guy beat the bad guy." Hank turned back to the TV screen where he saw a tall man with an eyepatch and spiky black hair and a clown looking man, the two were arguing."No who are these two?"

"These are the good guys." Told Bobby.

"They don't look like good guys to me." Said Hank.

"Is it cause he has an eye patch, John Wayne had an eye patch."

"That's because John Wayne was a struggling character and I sympathize with that." Hank looked back to the TV screen where he saw a busty woman and a little boy with white hair."Now what the hell is this?"

"Those two work together." Told Bobby."She came into work drunk."

"You can't come into work drunk." said Hank."Although I have to 'assist' Mr. Strickland into his office a few times." Hank continued to watch the TV screen where he saw the busty drunk woman approach the little boy in a seductive manner."Oh hell no!" said Hank. Then he reached over and turned it off."Bobby you are not allowed to watch a show with such vulgarity."

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Bobby.

"Don't make me answer that." Replied Hank. But the look on Bobby's face pressed for the answer."Well, um." Hank stuttered."The ladies in these show." He took a pause to collect his thought." Don't seem all that classy."

"Oh" Said Bobby.

"So for that reason." Said Hank as he picked up the box sets."You are not allowed to watch these anymore, but I will leave you with that." Said Hank as he pointed to the orange box sets of DragonBall Z.

Then Hank turned around and walked out the door."That boy ain't right." Said Hank. Then he made his way out towards his front door."Peggy I'm going out into the alley."

"Did you tell Bobby about his lunch?" asked Peggy. Hank shuddered as he remembered his original mission. Hank paused for a moment.

"Yes." He lied and then snuck out into the alley.

In the alley.

"Hey there guys." Said Hank as he approached his three friends.

"Well it's about time Hank." said Dale. Bill reached down and pulled out a beer from the cooler and handed it to Hank.

Hank took the beer and opened it then took a satisfying sip, then he lowered the can from his mouth.

"Yep." Said Hank.

"Yep." Said Dale.

"Yep." Said Bill.

"Hmm." Said Bommhauer.

**Author's notes: For all of you who are upset, I didn't mean any offense when writing this I like the three shows mentioned but I just noted the inconstancies' in it.**


End file.
